1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for management of a RAID management apparatus that performs mirroring among a plurality of disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
To avoid data loss caused by a trouble on a disk (such as a disk crash), one of currently known technologies is a device of redundant array of independent disks (RAID) that improves data security by performing mirroring among a plurality of disks.
Conventionally, when writing data onto a disk included in a RAID device or when executing mirroring between disks, another device, a volume manager is used to manage the RAID device and maintain synchronization between the disks. However, along with the recent enhancement of functions provided by a RAID device itself, a RAID device independently executes mirroring, and copies data as it is from a copy source disk directly onto a copy destination disk (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-305558).
However, according to the conventional technology, because a RAID device independently executes mirroring, and copies data as it is from a copy source disk directly onto a copy destination disk, there is a problem that individual management information for the copy destination disk is destroyed so that the copy destination disk becomes unavailable to be accessed, and a shared class cannot be set by including the copy source disk and the copy destination disk.